powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CNBA3
Thank you so much for avenging my "Chi Energy" editing. I am so greateful, thanks. The isuess i had earlier with this were foul. Sympathetic Magic pretty much covers the same thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:23, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Elemental Encapsulation I am planning to create this power and post it on this wiki page but I am not sure if it's acceptable.. what's your opinion about it? There's Firewall Generation already and I want to create the other elements such as the ones below: *Hydrokinetic Encapsulation *Geokinetic Encapsulation *Aerokinetic Encapsulation *Electrokinetic Encapsulation *Umbrakinetic Encapsulation *Photokinetic Encapsulation *Sonokinetic Encapsulation *Cryokinetic Encapsulation *Frigokinetic Encapsulation Tell me what you can say about it CNBA3 :) 89thWarrior (talk) 13:32, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I just created it but need help on it. 89thWarrior (talk) 17:23, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I can help. I'll delete the redirect for you Gabriel456 (talk) 01:48, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Deleted now. And you're welcome! Gabriel456 (talk) 01:50, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Sympathetic Magic That makes more sense when I know what it's all about. I did few changes: the first use sounds to me like a Limitation that someone who knows about the principles behind this magic could use. Others fit more as a specific uses, so I added them as Techniques. Does that sound reasonable to you? --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:32, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Response What exactly is this Life-Force Affined Physiology and why would the Demigod race from Asura's Wrath have it?Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:59, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Response Mantra is derived from Life-force and Emotions. Mostly emotions, otherwise Asura wouldn't have been able to kill the nearly-emotionless "God of Mantra".Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:26, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Response Mantra is just emotional energy and the feelings that correspond with it come in many different forms. In the Asura's Wrath Universe, Emotions are Power.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:42, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Response An Emotional Energy Attuned Physiology would be fine to list. The thing about those Demigods, what their bodies consist of was never really clarified. Ones like Durga and Mithra, appear and have a physiology closest to standard human, the only difference is that she can live long due to bioenginerring. Warrior Demigods are more cybernetic due to battle experience and combat preparation. I guess it depends on whether you fight or not which determines the type of demigod.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 00:21, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Echinoderm Physiology Actually they aren't even vertebrates. Marine life includes jellyfish, cetaceans and, well, basically anything that lives in sea. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:32, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hybrids Embodiment Hard to say. Maybe Transcendence Embodiment ? After all, these hybrids are about transcendending their parent species' respective imperfections by fusing them into a "100% strength 0% weakness" new era super-species. DYBAD (talk) 03:51, July 4, 2013 (UTC) New Blog A somewhat puzzling riddle, for a change of pace ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Letter Empowerment Kinda slow lol , so Can you explain this one to me? Okay question, do the letters have to be written on the person or a object for them to gain power? If so, can users of Projected Thermography , write on themselves and gain power? Thanks for taking time out of your day to help.! (User:Tsupaman) (talk) 08:24, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Question Just want to know if Consus is an admin? I kinda forgot who are the other admins here... it seems like he's one of them so I wanna know if you know CNBA3... 89thWarrior (talk) 14:39, July 4, 2013 (UTC) A New Power Plan Just want to know if what can you say about this power I'm about to create... "Threat Identification", the ability to identify anything or anyone as a threat or not. 89thWarrior (talk) 15:05, July 4, 2013 (UTC) re:Stern Ritter Maybe. F means Fear, O means Overkill, and Y means Yourself, and so on. Yatanogarasu (talk) 20:02, July 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power A compromise between power, balance and long-term fun. Enjoy ^ ^ New Power And yet another one in my "best of both worlds" collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power Check it out ! :D DYBAD (talk) 09:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Challenge Declaration The act of declaring a challenge in itself should not be listed as a power here. Whether you use powers to make the challenges or not, it does not matter as the act of declaring the challenge is not the super-ability or skill. The idea itself is fundamentally flawed and altering it while keeping the idea is implausible. It should either be turn into a power itself instead of an act of declaration or scrapped completely.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 15:43, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Response I told you, the idea itself was fundamentally flawed. The description. The purpose. All of it. Nothing you alter about will make it any more clear as it would still try to emphasize the act of declaring challenges as a power of some sort. I say delete, despite you wishing me not to do so.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 15:50, July 18, 2013 (UTC)